


Незнакомец

by Lazurit



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фантины необычный клиент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652) by [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, rose_rose, и всей команде Les Miserables 2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2014.

Впервые он появился осенью, когда в Монрейле-Приморском подули ранние зимние ветры. В тот день Фантина торговала собой на углу, и к ней подошел незнакомец, одетый во все черное. Тенардье прислали письмо, извещающее о том, что Козетта снова больна. А ведь она уже болела совсем недавно. Фантина знала, что должна отправить денег на лекарства дочери, поэтому приветливо улыбнулась незнакомцу — не размыкая губ, ведь зубов у нее давно уже недоставало. Незнакомец улыбнулся в ответ. Так они встретились впервые.  
  
Порой он возвращался. Она не видела его в городе и предположила, что он много путешествует. Он всегда платил лучше других клиентов, и потому она ждала его с нетерпением. Впрочем, на себя она почти ничего не тратила. Она считала, что ей всего хватает, и каждый лишний франк отправляла дочери. Все ее деньги шли Тенардье, все ради Козетты. Она знала, что помогает дочери, и это заставляло ее улыбаться. Он тоже улыбался каждый раз, протягивая ей плату. Словно знал о ее судьбе. Словно считал, что тоже делает важную работу.  
  
Когда он пришел в последний раз, все пошло не по плану. Обычно Фантина думала лишь о работе, и мужчины были для нее на одно лицо. Он по-прежнему выделялся среди них, не только щедростью, но и тем, что был… нежен, несмотря на то, что перед ним была обычная шлюха. Закончив, он расплатился, но, вместо того чтобы по обыкновению молча уйти, произнес:   
— Я видел вашу дочь.  
Фантины остолбенела.   
— Мою Козетту? Я никогда не рассказывала…  
Мужчина просиял.  
— Да, вы не рассказывали. Но я все равно знаю.  
— О, моя Козетта. Как она?  
Он удовлетворенно улыбнулся.   
— Она красивая.  
После чего он исчез в чернильной темноте ночи, и Фантина больше его не видела.


End file.
